Give me love
by Mai Sakura
Summary: 'El amor es un arma letal y un antídoto eficaz. Son dos contradicciones en una misma palabra. El amor es algo tan bello y espantoso; tan doloroso y dulce. Es algo que te mata y te resucita. Ves tu vida echa una completa mierda y cuando te enamoras, ves una salida. El amor es algo que no se ve, pero se siente. Es algo que a pesar de como suene, puede matarte también.'
1. Chapter 1

**GIVE ME LOVE. **

_**Vocaloid**_** no me pertenece. Esta historia está basada en el video clip de la increíble canción **_**Give me love **_**de Ed Sheeran. **

**PRÓLOGO.**

El amor es un arma letal y un antídoto eficaz. Son dos contradicciones en una misma palabra. El amor es algo tan bello y espantoso; tan doloroso y dulce. Es algo que te mata y te resucita. Ves tu vida echa una completa mierda y cuando te enamoras, ves una salida. El amor es algo que no se ve, pero se siente. Es algo que a pesar de como suene, puede matarte también. ¿No lo veis? El amor es una marea de sentimientos contradictorios. Es algo que pasa de golpe, como el amor a primera vista o es algo que ha durado años incluso, como estar enamorado de un amigo/a, conocido/a. Puede matarte a ti y a las personas que te rodean. Hace, en ocasiones, que te obsesiones con alguien, que no dejes de pensar en esa persona día y noche. Te quita el sueño o se adentra en el. Hay personas que son inmunes al amor y otras, vulnerables. Aquellas personas inmunes son todas aquellas que no tienen alma. Única y excepcionalmente, las personas que no la tienen. ¿Por qué? Porque hasta los ángeles se enamoran. Y si no, pregúntale al nuevo cupido, el ángel del amor, que había nacido en Tokio y había enamorado a la mitad de la ciudad aquella misma noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**GIVE ME LOVE**.

_**Vocaloid**_** no me pertenece. Esta historia está basada en el emocionante video clip de la canción **_**Give me love **_**del gran y magnífico Ed Sheeran. **

...

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_  
_All i want is the taste that your lips allow._

...

La noche había caído de nuevo y había traído consigo una suave brisa primaveral que obligaba a los valientes que salían de paseo a llevar algo puesto, a todos, salvo a Rin, con su top negro bajo su camisa gris de tirantes, sus _shorts_ negros sobre unas medias rotas y sus botas del mismo color. Su cabello corto era el único que se estremecía, dejándose arrastrar por la brisa. La muchacha estaba apoyada en uno de los muros, observando con seriedad las dos personas que estaba frente a ella, unos pasos más alejados. El hombre estaba apoyado sobre la pared de ladrillos y una mujer estaba frente a él, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el pecho mientras reía. El hombre la tenía sujetada de su cintura. Rin siguió mirando la escena. Hablaban y reían, sí, pero no se atrevían a dar el paso. Ella conocía su historia de amor, no sabía desde cuanto ni por qué, pero la conocía. Él era su jefe y le sacaba casi quince años, mientras que ella era una limpiadora de la empresa donde el hombre trabajaba. Sabía que se dedicaban miradas cuando se cruzaban, que ella había caído enamorada de él y él de ella, pero ninguno de los daba el maldito paso. Jugueteaban, pero no llegaban a más. Y eso no lo comprendía. Si los dos estaban enamorados, ¿por qué no dar el último paso? ¿Por qué no arriesgarse?

La muchacha dedicó su última mirada a aquella pareja antes de voltearse y volver a su hogar. Desde hacía una temporada, su vida comenzaba a dar vueltas. Cuando veía a dos o tres personas, del mismo sexo y de distintos, juntos, riendo y abrazándose, su mente, automáticamente, comenzaba a recrear sus historias. Historias de amor. Que si dos amigos se querían, pero uno de ellos no se veía capaz de decirlo, si dos mejores amigos estaban enamorados de la misma chica, pero lo desmentían cuando salía el tema, si una chica estaba enamorada de otra de su mismo sexo, pero pensaba que sería un grandísimo error decírselo y temía por que su amistad se rompiera para siempre. Su mente relataba las historias de amor de cada persona que se topaba con ella. No sabía cómo era capaz de ello, ni tampoco por qué. Era algo que apareció de la noche a la mañana sin explicaciones. Parecía… parecía un ángel del amor. Pero era imposible, eso eran fantasías y estupideces. Aunque deseaba serlo por un lado. Ser capaz de enamorar a personas que son tan cobardes de no dar el paso final. De clavar una flecha en el corazón de una persona y que se enamorara por fin y dejar de escuchar sus estúpidos lloriqueos sobre su patética vida amorosa.

Cuando llegó, propinó una patada a la puerta, consiguiendo que se abriera. La cerradura llevaba tiempo rota, pero no podía pagarse a alguien que se lo arreglara. Tan solo bastaba con ver donde vivía para hacerse una idea de lo que ganaba. Su casa era una solo un suelo de madera, con un colchón en el centro que recuperó de la basura, con sábanas blancas que robó de una tienda sobre esta y almohadas que se entretuvo rellenando con plumas y goma espuma. A la izquierda, una bombona conectada a una estufa de gas donde una sartén hacía memoria de la cena. Había cajones y un mueble donde guardaba los utensilios de cocina. A la derecha de su cama, estaba la puerta que daba con un minúsculo baño. Tenía una estantería colocada a un par de pasos de la puerta -junto a un escritorio viejo- donde estaban resguardadas fotos de ella y sus abuelos, fallecidos a causa de un accidente. Los únicos que se habían molestado en cuidarla y darle el cariño que no recibió de su madre encarcelada por vender drogas y de su padre desparecido tras enterarse del embarazo de su madre. Pero no fue cuando su vida empeoró tras la pérdida de sus abuelos. No había noche en que no llorara por ellos. A parte de sus fotos, guardaba dos muñecos hechos a mano por su abuelo, de madera que estaban uno junto a otro y un kit de instrumentos para fabricar más muñecos que su abuelo guardaba como un tesoro. Rin tomó una bocanada de aire antes de cerrar su puerta y encender la pequeña bombilla que colgaba de su techo. Se sentó sobre su colchón y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le sucedía desde hacía tiempo. Ese _poder_ de saber las historias de amor de cada persona, esa estupidez tan grande que la dejaba sin dormir. ¿Cómo es que era capaz de ello? Seguro que eran imaginaciones suyas, debía de ser eso, pero era demasiado real como para ser una imaginación.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se retiró las manos de su rostro cuando notó un pinchazo en su espalda, cerca de sus omóplatos. Puso mala cara y estiró uno de sus brazos para rascarse, pero aquella insoportable sensación comenzaba a extenderse. Frunció el ceño y llevó su otra mano sobre su hombro, rascándose, pero nada parecía calmar el picor. Suspiró frustrada y aumentó la fuerza mientras se rascaba, pero sintió algo que sobresalía de su espalda. Rin comenzó a buscarla hasta que dio con una especia de pelo. Lo tomó con dos de sus dedos y estiró. Soltó un pequeño grito de dolor cuando lo sacó por completo, pero cuando vio que de su espalda había surgido una pluma blanca cubierta de su propia sangre, abrió los ojos por completo a la vez que su corazón dejó de latir. Una pluma. Una pluma blanca. La dejó caer y comenzó a buscar de nuevo en su espalda. Esto debía de ser un sueño, pero sentía el dolor demasiado real. No encontraba nada, pero el picor volvía a atacar. Tomó los tirantes de su camisa y rompió la tela tras gritar de nuevo. Le dolía, le dolía. El reloj digital que estaba sobre el suelo, marcó las diez en punto de la noche y entonces, algo dentro de ella, salió de su espalda de una forma brutal. O más bien, dos enormes alas blancas que se extendían a lo ancho de su espalda. Rin no daba abasto y se alzó del colchón, observándose aquellas cosas que aparecieron. Intentó moverlas, pero le dolía. No estaba acostumbrada. Miró a ambos lados de su espalda, probando de nuevo a mover sus alas esta vez, con más cuidado. Era real. Esto era real. Entonces, Rin volteó hacia la estantería donde los muñecos de madera seguían ahí. Se acercó y los agarró, sentándose frente a su escritorio. El kit de construcción estaba a su lado. Abrió los brazos de uno de los muñecos y recorrió su torso rígido con la punta de sus dedos. Abrió el cajón del escritorio con algo de esfuerzo y extrajo de ahí dos flechas que su abuelo siempre tenía guardado. Él había sido un gran amante del tiro con arco. Las puntas estaban algo gastadas y querían ser limadas de nuevo. Rin acercó una de las puntas de las flechas en el torso del muñeco, justo en la zona del corazón. Inclinó su rostro hacia un lado y observó el otro muñeco. ¿Podía ser que…? Volvió la vista hacia el arco de su abuelo, colgado de un oxidado clavo en la pared, cerca de la puerta. Rin, entonces, observó los muñecos, la flecha, el arco y finalmente sus alas. Podía ser.

Tomó una pequeña lima del kit y acercando la punta de la flecha hacia él, comenzó a limar la flecha, afilándola. Observó como un pequeño corazón estaba dibujado en él. Tomó aire y se alzó, camino hacia el arco. Colocó la flecha, tomó el extremo entre sus dedos y la colocó pegada a la cuerda y estiró, apuntando hacia una de sus paredes. Nunca antes había dominado el tiro con arco, pero aquella vez, pareció que lo dominaba a la perfección. Observó los dos muñecos, abrazados ahora, de nuevo e instintivamente, se acordó de la pareja de antes. El jefe y la señora de la limpieza. Se alzó sin pensárselo dos veces, con el arco y la flecha en mano y salió de su casa, caminando hacia la zona donde la pareja seguía bromeando. Sus alas parecían ser invisibles ante los ojos de un humano cualquiera. Había pasado cerca de una pandilla de chicas y no la habían prestado atención. Volvió a esconderse tras el muro, observando al hombre y la mujer que se comían con la mirada. Rin tomó el arco y lo alzó, seguido de la flecha. La posicionó y apuntó en la espalda de la mujer. A la misma vez que soltó aire, soltó la flecha, que salió disparada hacia la espalda de la chica. Ante sus ojos, la flecha desapareció y Rin esperó paciente a que hiciera efecto. Pero aquella espera no duró ni segundo y medio cuando la conversación se interrumpió, y la mujer observó con detenimiento al hombre antes de coger impulso y probar con hambre los labios de aquél hombre. Rin sonrió débilmente tras ver como el hombre correspondió al beso con una ferocidad abrumadora. Funcionaba. Ella era realmente un ángel del amor.

Salió de ahí y encaminó de nuevo hacia su casa, propinando una patada a la puerta por segunda vez y acercándose al escritorio. Abrió por segunda vez el cajón del escritorio y sacó casi una docena de flechas nuevas. Tomó asiento en su taburete y comenzó a afilarlas una por una. Por fin iba a conseguir que aquellas personas tan cobardes e idiotas dieran el paso final. Iba a enamorar a cada una de las personas que había en Tokio. Porque se había convertido en la nueva ángel del amor, porque ese era su deber, porque quería dejar de escuchar a tantas personas quejarse de sus vidas amorosas tan patéticas, porque quería dejar claro que quien arriesga, gana, porque Rin era la nueva Cupido.

.

.

.

.

Las risas de dos adolescentes hacían eco en las calles vacías. Vestían con vestidos de noche bajo finas chaquetas. Iban agarradas del brazo mientras caminaban sin dejar de reír. Rin las observaba desde una de las escaleras de incendios de los edificios que formaban aquél callejón. Las observó con cierta curiosidad. Se sabía su historia. Una de ellas, la bajita y con el pelo de un color azul turquesa, era homosexual y estaba profundamente enamorada de su compañera, la joven alta y de cabellos rosas. Pasaba las noches llorando por ella. Tenía un álbum de fotos donde solo aparecían fotos de su amada, sonriendo, llorando, en su habitación, en fiestas e incluso una en la ducha. Sufría por ella. La otra, en cambio, no tenía claro su orientación sexual, pero tenía novio. Aún así, Rin se vio inclinada hacia la más baja. Tenía que ayudarla, sentía esa necesidad. Alzó su arco y sacó una de las flechas de su espalda, donde venían todas en un bote cilíndrico. Apuntó en la espalda de la menor, pero antes de lanzar, cambió de opinión. A la vez que soltó aire, la flecha salió lanzada hacia la espalda de la más alta, dando de lleno. Observó como su segunda víctima dejó de reír y paró en seco. Su compañera la observó curiosa. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio atrapada entre el cuerpo de su mejor amiga y la pared. Rin no salió de ahí hasta ver por ella misma como la de cabello rosa devoró la boca de la menor, que a pesar de haberla pillado por total sorpresa, no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Quizás fuera un sueño o quizás hubiera sido un arrebato de Luka y tras ello se arrepentiría, pero la joven Miku no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Rin caminó por las frías calles hasta pararse tras el paso de cebra. Ningún coche circulaba por ahí, pero algo decía que esperara. A lo lejos, dos luces se acercaban. Lo que parecía una furgoneta se detuvo frente a ella. Lo conducía un hombre que parecía más un robot que una persona. Pero entró en el automóvil y se puso en marcha sin que aquél hombre o robot pronunciara ninguna palabra. Había venido para ayudarla, lo intuía. Abrió la puerta corredora del coche al otro lado y se acercó, alzando su arco y flecha. A pesar de que parecía que el coche iba a una velocidad considerable, vio como las calles no parecía moverse a la misma velocidad. En el portal de una casa, vio a dos personas conversando, y como ya se había acostumbrado, ambas historias se reprodujeron en su mente. La joven pelirroja le estaba diciendo el último adiós antes de regresar a su casa y su compañero intentaba que aquél _adiós _se alargara. No quería que se fuera todavía. Rin los observó con detenimiento. Estúpidos. Notan que ese amor puede ser correspondido, pero ninguno tiene las suficientes narices de dar ese paso. Apuntó a la espalda de la pelirroja y soltó la flecha que desapareció tras clavarse el dorso de la muchacha. De nuevo, la conversación se vio interrumpida y la pelirroja se lanzó a por la boca del joven quien no dudó en devolverle el beso con hambre. El amor era complicado, pero lo era más el miedo.

Los minutos pasaba y Rin había logrado alcanzar a dos parejas más antes de que el automóvil se detuviera frente a un parque. El ángel del amor había bajado y paseaba por aquella zona hasta detenerse tras un enorme roble. Unos pasos más allá, tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, estaban sobre un banco, hablando entre ellos con cierto tono distraído. Ambos chicos estaban enamorados del otro, aunque querían engañarse con su amiga, queriendo enamorarse de ella. Rin inclinó su rostro hacia un lado, observando con curiosidad la escena. Uno de ellos tenía los pies de la chica sobre sus piernas y las acariciaba con suavidad mientras que el otro había insistido en que la chica apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Rin frunció ligeramente el ceño. Ella creía que ambos chicos estaban enamorados de ella y disfrutaba con ello, creyéndose adorable. Y esa burla hacia ambos y su superioridad hervían la sangre del ángel. Caminó con sigilo hacia en otro lado, escondiéndose en el roble paralelo al anterior. Esta vez, tenía más cerca a su víctima, uno de los dos jóvenes. Apuntó hacia su espalda y soltó la flecha que despareció tras impactar contra el dorso del joven. La rubia sonrió de nuevo y disfrutó con la escena. Su víctima se alzó de golpe, empujando los pies de la muchacha al suelo que soltó un pequeño grito del susto y lo miró con sorpresa. La ignoró por completo y se paró frente a su amigo, inclinándose a él y, frente a la mueca de asco y sorpresa de la muchacha, juntó sus labios con los de él. La rubia ángel bajó su arma y antes de regresar a su casa, echó un último vistazo a los tres jóvenes. La muchacha no salía de su asombro y su víctima seguía saboreando la boca de su amado.

.

.

.

.

De nuevo en su hogar, la rubia seguía afilando las flechas que habían sobrado en aquella singular caza nocturna. Sus blancas alas se extendían y encogían, producto de las prácticas de Rin de dominarlas mientras afilaba las flechas. No se acostumbraba a tener dos cosas grandes ancladas a su espalda que se movían, pero no se preocupó por ello. Los muñecos de madera seguían frente a ella, abrazados. Entre respiración y respiración, alzaba la vista a las dos marionetas. Se preguntaba de vez en cuando si ella llegaría a ser como uno de ellos. En una noche, había juntado a más de media docena de parejas y se había detenido a observar como fluía el amor entre ellos, dudando si ella podía vivir lo mismo. Nunca había tenido un romance ni un novio ni había quedado enamorada de alguien. Siempre había sido la rara. La chica que no mostraba ningún sentimiento, que solo sonreía por sonreír, que no se había enamorado, que nunca había tenido novio. Siempre había sido ella. Afiló con más fuerza una de sus flechas antes de alzara y contemplarla. Si fuera capaz de clavarse aquella flecha… Pasó la punta por su cuello, con lentitud. Si tuviera las narices de hacerlo… Llegó al corazón, donde se detuvo. Si fuera capaz… Pero no lo era. Se alzó de golpe y tomó varias flechas con ella antes de salir de su casa con un fuerte portazo. Quería hacerlo pero era incapaz, como ellos. Como todas esas personas que a sabiendas de que su amor podía ser correspondido, eran incapaces de dar ese mísero paso. Tomó aire antes de volver a recorrer las frías calles. Pero se detuvo a los pocos metros, deteniéndose frente al escaparate de una cafetería. Tras el cristal, un agente de policía removiendo distraído su café. Rin se quedó observando, notando cierta calidez recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Era alto, rubio y de unos ojos azules que en ese momento estaban perdidos en un punto de la mesa. Perdió la noción del tiempo y no se separó del escaparate hasta que el rubio alzó la vista por primera vez y la llevara hacia el cristal, donde el ángel no se había movido. Rin aguantó su respiración. Sus ojos habían encontrado los suyos y ahora la examinaban sin contemplaciones. No sabía si fueron imaginaciones suyas o no, que sonrió débilmente. El ángel no supo que hacer en ese momento. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando, tras el policía, una joven castaña se acercó a él con una cafetera en su mano. Su historia no tardó en inundar su mente. Aquella castaña llevaba atendiéndole durante más de cinco años y había comenzado a sentir cierta atracción hacia él. No había día en que la castaña no le esperara con un café caliente en sus manos acompañados de unos bollos. Siempre estaba atenta a él e incluso cambió su horario tan solo para verle. Ella estaba enamorada de él. Rin tragó duro antes de voltearse y correr calle arriba, dejando a aquél policía con la intriga y la curiosidad de conocerla.

Llegó hasta un callejón, donde detuvo su carrera y apoyó su espalda y alas en la fría pared. Su corazón latía con fuerza bajo su piel. Aquél rubio… Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando? Tenía que haber lanzado su flecha. Tuvo que haberle dado en el pecho al joven en el mismo momento en que la historia se le vino en la mente. ¡Pero ha sido incapaz! Sentía como si algo se lo impidiera, como si paralizara su mente y evitara mover un solo músculo. Cuando la historia de aquella camarera se le reprodujo en su mente, solo pensó en salir de ahí. Algo le estaba pasando. Se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, tranquilizándose. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire y se alzó de nuevo, estirando sus alas. De repente, escuchó como una canción hacía eco en el callejón. Rin miró hacia el final con curiosidad, dejándose llevar por la música. A medida que caminaba, las notas y la letra de la canción se escuchaban con fuerza. Al final de aquél callejón, tras girar una esquina, había un gran grupo de jóvenes que bailaban al ritmo de la canción, con vasos de alcohol en sus manos. Se estaba organizando una fiesta por todo lo alto. Cada vez que el ángel miraba, una nueva historia se reproducía en su mente. Anduvo entre los jóvenes, acariciando el cuerpo de cada uno con la punta de su flecha. _Give me love _ de Ed Sheeran se escuchaba en su máximo volumen. Rin giró sobre si misma ante de clavar una de sus flechas en el dorso de una joven de quien su compañero se acababa de enamorar. La gente no parecía inmutarse de ello, y continuó repartiendo flechas. Esta vez, a un joven homosexual también que quedaba marginado en una de las esquinas, sin perder de vista a su mejor amigo que bailaba junto a otro chico. Rin se acercó a él y pasó su flecha por su cintura hasta clavársela en el pecho. El arma desapareció como de costumbre y su víctima, paró en seco, dirigiendo su mirada a su mejor amiga. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se lanzó a por él. Rin siguió paseándose por el recinto. Si ella pudiera clavarse una de sus flechas, si pudiera encontrar al amor de su vida, si pudiera ser capaz. Volvió a clavar una sus flechas en el dorso de un chico con gafas. Los ángeles también podían amar. Los únicos que se veían inmunes a enamorarse eran aquellas personas que carecían de alma. Ella podía hacerlo. Podía enamorarse. Esta vez, clavó su penúltima flecha en el pecho de una joven. Podía ser feliz tras años de soledad. Podía hacerlo. Y entonces, salió corriendo de ahí, de camino hacia su hogar. Podía hacerlo. Era el ángel del amor, nadie se resistía. Ni ella misma.

Abrió la puerta con una fuerte patada y se acercó al escritorio, tomando entre sus manos de nuevo a los monigotes de madera. Dos objetos hechos de madera inanimados, eran felices juntos. Ella podía serlo también. Los dejó en su sitio y observó su última flecha. Se dejó caer sobre su colchón. La punta de su flecha acariciaba con suavidad su cuello de nuevo. Si fuera capaz de hacerlo. Solo le faltaba un empujón. Quien quiera que fuera su verdadero amor, vendría y se enamorarían. Ella quería vivir feliz, quería renacer de nuevo. Sus alas la rodearon, proporcionándole calor. Era capaz de ello. Y tras soltar aire, clavó la punta de la flecha cerca de su corazón. Pero cayó de costado. De su pecho salió un río de color carmesí, manchando las blancas sábanas de su colchón. Pero seguía viva. Escuchaba todo. Las luces de una ambulancia tras largos minutos, las de una patrulla de coches policía. No estaba muerta. Los pasos de personas vivas. No estaba muerta. Una voz. Seguía viva. Y entonces, la flecha desapareció de su cuello y abrió sus ojos de golpe. Frente a ella, el mismo policía que vio tras el escaparate de la cafetería, arrodillado frente a ella, con sus increíbles ojos azules observándola solo ella y dibujando una sonrisa cuando la observó despertarse de nuevo.

-Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo, mi pequeña Cupido. –Susurró, acariciando con suavidad el rubio cabello de la muchacha.

**Esta historia está basada en el video clip de la canción **_**Give me love**_** del magnífico e increíble Ed Sheeran. No os arrepentiréis de oírla y verla. C;**

**HOLA, HOLA. –Escondida tras un bunquer.- Okay, sé que debía de subir los siguientes capítulos de todos los fincs que tengo retrasados, PERO CUANDO VIENE LA INSPIRACIÓN, NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA. ;n; Y no he podido esperar a subirla porque he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Además, de que lo puedo aprovechar para aclarar cosas. eue Y seguro alguno de vosotros se está quejando de que tardo mucho en escribir cada uno de mis capítulos, pero entre que cuarto grado de secundaria es una tortura y en todo el mes de enero nos han estado bombardeando con tareas y exámenes, entre mis propios problemas, entre la falta de tiempo, y cosas de la vida, apenas me da tiempo a seguir uno que otro capítulo. Pero enserio que aprovecho al máximo el tiempo que tengo para escribir. Es más, pronto volverá **_**Los Protegidos**_**, mejorado y trabajado. ¡Además de que **_**La que me vuelve loco **_**está en su fase final! u^u Solo me queda describir el baile. No preguntéis como lo pienso hacer, pero lo haré. Y tanto **_**Spice! **_**como **_**¿Puedo soñar contigo? **_**también, que me queda retocar y ¡listo! Voy mal, lo sé, pero intento hacerlo lo más rápido posible, además de que intento mejorar mi escritora, porque noto que no lo hago tan bien como la mitad de vosotros y me suelo enrollar. ¡Pero no me voy a rendir y voy a seguir! Que quien no arriesga, no gana. u^u Y no quiero alargar más esto porque son las nueve de la noche y todavía me queda faena por hacer. Ouo **

**Como siempre, muchas, MUCHAS gracias por leerme y molestaros en mandarme vuestras opiniones, mejoras, críticas, patatas, libros, gritos, insultos, todo. ¡Lo recibiré con los brazos más que abiertos! Enserio, super gracias por leer cada tontería que escribo y esperar pacientemente a que lo siga. ¡Sois mi gran apoyo! **

**Cuidaros, que la vida es bonita. **

**MAISA.-**


End file.
